nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
First Spar of the Season: Hatake vs Uzumaki
Participants Akemi Hatake, Hinaka Uzumaki The Genin Hatake vs Academy Student Uzumaki! 5-25-15 CadetHipster:Akemi walked down the streets ok Konoha smiling to herself now knowing she was a Genin. It felt weird to her but either way she was excited. Upon walking towards her favourite Ramen shop she remembered she had a spar with Hinaka Uzumaki. Running towards to training fields Cadet realised she wasnt dressed for a spar and quickly ran back to her home and changed now wearing her bright red hair in a ponytail and her Konoha headband around her neck loosely, She wore her modified training kimono and picked up her familys kunai and her other three kunais placing them in her pouch and then running out towards the training field hoping she wasnt late. Akemi ran and stopped when she saw a figure standing there waiting for something. Akemi wondered if it was Hinaka. Walking towards the girl Akemi stopped in front of her and Bowed stating her name. "I Am Akemi Hatake of the Hatake Clan. Im sure you are Hinaka Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan. I hope we have a good spar match today" Guest_xxxskullxxsaurus: she looks at akemi and smiles and then bows to and state her name i am hinaka uzumaki and i hope you're not a weak fighter CadetHipster: Akemi nodded at the girl and smiled. "I assure you. Im no weak fighter" With saying this Akemi stopped bowing and stood straight and got into a fighting stance. "How do you wish to do this as i see you do not have your weapons on you?" Looking over her opponent she noticed that she was not wearing any kind of pouch to conceal her weapons. "Are you using Taijutsu or not?" Questioned Akemi now standing up straight again and relaxing from her fighting stance seeing as they needed to sort this matter out before they began their spar. Guest_xxxskullxxsaurus: she look at her and doesn't answer and begin her fighting stance then start preparing for attack are we gonna start? CadetHipster:Akemi noticed that the girl was now getting into her fighting stance. Copying the motion Akemi nodded to the girl and smiled. "We can start whenever your ready" She replied now moving her hand to her pouch and taking out her familys Kunai and placing it between her thumb and her index finger now jumping slightly back so she would accidently hit the girl when she swung her Kunai getting used to the feeling off it so she could block of incomming attacks easier. "Whenever your ready" Spoke Akemi now smiling and waiting for the other female to iniciate the spar with the first attack. Guest_xxxskullxxsaurus: hinaka runs and tries to punch akemi's face Guest_CadetHipster: Akemi would get distracted by seeing that Hinaka dodge her kick by a jump she was grabbed and pinned to the floor, Realising what happened Akemi brung up her foot pushing it on Hinaka's stomach attempting to push her off so Akemi had a chance to stand up. Guest_xxxskullxxsaurus: hinaka was pushed off and hinaka tries to get up for she can punch akemi in the face CadetHipster: Akemi managed to push Hinaka off her and stood up in time to deflect the punch and aim her fist for Hinaka's jaw getting annoyed at this moment. "Dont ruin the hair by pushing me onto the floor" Spoke Akemi now glaring at the female Guest_xxxskullxxsaurus:hinaka block akemi punch and she trie to kiss her to distract and attempt to bicycle akemi face Guest_CadetHipster:Akemi attempted to grab Hinaka's shoulders trying to push her into a tree beside them now backing up and reaching for her other three kunais only pulling out two and picking up her Family's Kunai. Akemi wore a glare on her face and her red hair falling out of its orginal place now laying over her shoulders and sticking to her face. Akemi was more annoyed then ever. Guest_xxxskullxxsaurus:hinaka would tried to knee akemi in the stomach for akemi can and let go and hinaka can try to punch her jaw and break it Guest_CadetHipster: Akemi would fall to the floor after getting kneed in the stomach. Glaring and standing up she wiped the sweat forming on her forehead and managed to duck under the arm now swinging towards Akemi's jaw. Upon doing this Akemi would appear behind Hinaka and attempt to pull out a kunai from her pouch. Guest_xxxskullxxsaurus:hinaka would turn around and attempt to stop her hand from getting her kunai then hinaka would attempt to kick akemi face in the jaw and break it Guest_CadetHipster: Akemi would glare and pulls out her kunai and putting it to Hinaka's neck. "I think we should agree to end this here and now before you actually break my jaw and before i get to anoyed and use this Kunai the wrong way" Saying this Akemi pulled the Kunai away and walked back to where her other weapons were now forgetting about her surroundings. She ran a hand through her hair and wiped the sweat of her forehead now bending down trying to catch her breath Guest_xxxskullxxsaurus:hinaka smiled at akemi "you're good akemi" Guest_CadetHipster: Akemi would smile lightly now picking up her weapons and safely putting them into her pouch and getting ready to walk back home where she could rest. "Do we agree that this was a draw?" Spoke Akemi now turning back to face Hinaka Guest_xxxskullxxsaurus:hinaka looked at her and smiled yea it's a draw. End Result: This spar resulted in a draw between Akemi Hatake and Hinaka Uzumaki